How to Annoy
by purplewillowtrees
Summary: A few tips on how to annoy different Characters from The Clone Wars. Taking Character Requests!
1. Anakin Skywalker

**Wa****ys to annoy Anakin Skywalker**

. Call him Ani.

. Ask him how his mother is.

. Ask him if he's in a relationship with Padme. When he says no ask him if you can marry her.

. When he enters the room sing out loud the imperial march.

. Run into his room and shout out 'the sith are coming' when he looks at you tell him "whoops wrong room" and walk out.

. Ask if he wants a manicure on his right hand.

. Tell him that Obi Wan will never marry him.

. Cover his room with love hearts, love letters etc and tell him there're from Ahsoka.

. Tell him Ahsoka has a crush on him.

. Ask him what he does with his mother on mother's day.

. Whenever he walks past grab his ass. When he asks why you did this say' sorry I thought you were Padme' repeat constantly.

. Whenever Obi Wan begins to lecture him shout out 'you got served'.

. When he gets captured, electrocuted, owned by Ahsoka etc shout out 'FAIL!'

. Tell him he'd make a great sith.

. Write 'I love sith bitches' on his star fighter. Make sure he flies past the Jedi Council.

. Every time he walks into a room point and laugh at him. When he turns round stop and whistle looking away from him. Get some clones involved to make it funnier.

. Breath like Darth Vader.

. Tell him Padme's pregnant and you're the father.

. Whenever he goes to see Padme sneak a pack of condoms into his bag.

. When he is talking to the Jedi council through a transmission run in and shout out 'Run Anakin, the fan girls are coming'.

**Taking requests on characters. if there are any specific characters you want to annoy, write a review saying which character it is.**


	2. Asajj Ventress

**Ways to annoy Asajj Ventress**

1. Tell her that the Sith are losers

2. Tell her she is the most pathetic excuse for a wannabe-sith in the history of pathetic wannabe-siths

3. Tell her she has a crush on Count Dooku

4. Taunt her about Obi-wan beating her in battle

5. Tell her that Ahsoka will attack her in the middle of the night if she doesn't sleep with a nightlight

6. Call her Sajj-sajj

7. Tell her that she'd better hurry up and ask Obi-wan out

8. Imitate Obi-wan's voice whenever you're around her

9. Tell her that Grevious would do anything to make out with her

10. Jump out in front of her and go " I'm Asajj Ventress, cower before my beauty!" And make a big deal out of it

11. Wait till she gets in a fight with Obi-wan. Every time she makes a bad move, call out " you're losing, Sajj-sajj!"

12. Whenever she makes a good move, yell "ooooh! Burn!"

13. Whenever Dooku lectures her, go "Dissed!"

14. Tell her Ky Narec was a loser

15. Ask her why she's bald

16. Follow her around singing "Poker Face"


	3. Captain Rex

**A Request by TheStoopeds182. Enjoy**

**How to annoy Captain Rex**

1) Ask him how clone babies are made

2) Draw a chibi of him and Ahsoka holding hands on the back of his helmet

3) Say 'Rexy your sexy' constantly to him. (Makes it funnier/ more awkward if you're a guy!)

4) Ask if he will be Darth Vader's right hand man

5) Tell him Ahsoka has a crush on him

6) Whenever he walks into a room start saying 'yeah Rex is a good fighter, she's got plenty of style, but her aims a bit off'

7) Ignore him completely and call out 'Rexrex where are you' repeat constantly

8) Stuff a cork in his gun

9) Get all the clones to sing 'we are family' when he walks into a room

10) Ask 'when you killed Pong Krell was that the start of Order 66?'

11) Tell him Ahsoka's in love with a Separatist

12) Constantly tap him on the shoulder when he asks why your doing this say you have no idea what he's talking about

13) Replace his gun with a water pistol

14) When he's talking to someone run into him shouting 'run Rexy boy, the fan girls are coming'

15) Tell him your prefer him as a friend than a love whilst he's talking to Anakin (makes it more awkward if you're a guy)

16) Ask him how his training of Jar Jar is going

17) Tell him your pregnant and he's the father (guy = ultimate awkwardness)

18) Trip him up

19) Stick a 'kick me' sign on his back

20) Laugh at him constantly. Get his own troops to join in.


	4. Obi Wan Kenobi

**Requested by .**

**So many favourites! Thank you guys! **

**TheStoopeds182: so glad you liked it :)**

**EmoAnna: Hope your sides don't hurt too much. There are still requests for characters.**

* * *

**How to annoy Obi Wan Kenobi**

1)Tell him he better ask Satine to marry him already

2)Ask him how Master Qui Gon Jinn is

3)Taunt him about Ventress beating him in battle

4)When he's on the bridge with Anakin, run on shouting 'Darth Vader's coming' When he asks who this is say 'oh wait, that's at the end of Revenge of the Sith' and walk out.

5)Shave his beard of in the night.

6)Sing 'Obi Wan Kenobi' round him. Repeat constantly. Get clones to join in for ultimate annoyance!

7)Ask what happened when he fell into the Gundark's nest on Vanqor

8)Ask if he's ever thought about having kids

9)Tell him Anakin has a crush on him.

10)Replace his lightsaber with a stick of celery

11)Ask how many childhood crushes he's had

12)Say 'Obi Wan your number one' to him constantly

13)Ask how his little holiday on Zygerria was

14)Steal his lightsaber and swing it round whilst saying 'I am the Negotiator. Fear me!'

15)Show him the duel of him and Darth Maul edited so he falls into the ventilation shaft instead of Maul.

16)Tell him he should sleep with a nightlight on or Darth Maul will come for you.

17)Stare at him constantly. When he catches you and asks why your doing this, come out of your trace and say 'I have no idea what you are talking about'

18)Ask if he will ever go back to Zingoola

**Like always requests are open for any clone wars characters. Just put the requests in a review and once i come up with an idea LIGHT BULB MOMENT! i will update as soon as i can. :D**


	5. Mace Windu

**Authors note: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYYYYYY that i haven't posted a chapter for a while. I've been so caught up with school work, trying to think of ideas, revision, doing exams that i haven't had time to update. I'm REALLY SOORRRYYY GUYS. Forgive me?**

* * *

**How to annoy Mace Windu**

. Tell him purple is such a manly colour

. call him Maize Window

. give him hair shampoo for his birthday

. get all the clones to call him General Window

. give him a free pamper pack

. tell him he should get a haircut

. flick his head

. give him a wig

. get all the clones to call him Harry Hill

. ask if you can learn Vaapad

. tattoo his head

. dye his robes purple

. tell him Anakin's flying by on his star fighter on which he has graffiti on 'I love sith bitches!' (See how to annoy Anakin Skywalker for reference.)

. tell him that Yoda loves him.

.ask if he knows that Anakin is married.


	6. Ahsoka Tano

**Wow its been a while guys hasn't it? I am very sorry for such a long update i've had no insperation, writing my others stories and i just couldn't be bothered with this one. But i have had many reviews asking me to do more chapters especially for Ahsoka Tano so her is How To Annoy Ahsoka Tano. Its not my best but like i said i had no ideas so. I dont know how long the next update will be because i need ideas. If you have any ideas on how to annoy certain characters please suggest them and i may include them. Thank you.**

**Purplewillowtrees xxx**

* * *

How to annoy Ahsoka Tano

Continuously pull on her lekku

Walk in when she's talking to Anakin and tell her 'Oh Ahsoka just thought you should know but Lux got a girlfriend!' and walk out again.

Ask her if she used an excessive amount of fake tan to become that orange.

Tell her that Rex has a major crush on her.

Show her the clip of her and Lux kissing and make kiss gestures along with sound effects.

Shout 'Snips' constantly in her ear.

Ask her to keep count of how many times she's been electrocuted, captured etc.

Every time she gets lectures from Anakin shout out 'FAIL!'

Give her a hairbrush

Taunt her about Ventress beating her in battle

Steal her lightsabers


	7. Count Dooku

**New how to annoy!**

* * *

How to annoy Count Dooku

. Tell his he has great sense in pyjama fashion

. Tell him he must still be a Jedi because as the saying goes 'Real Jedi have beards'

. Bow down to him saying 'I serve thee the almighty Count Dooku, man of great power and fashion sense'

. Tell him it's too late to dye his hair back using that 'Remove all greys' stuff (I don't remember what its called!)

. Ask if he is like a Grand Master to Obi Wan because he trained Qui Gon

. Tell him Ventress would do anything to make out with him

. Ask him if he let Yoda win at the First Battle of Geonosis

. Replace his red ore in his lightsaber with a pink one

. Tell him 'I saw what you did there' whenever Ventress walks past him

. Ask if he would like the OAP lunch, its half price!

. Show him an edited version of his battle between himself and Yoda with him dying

. Secretly grab his ass and say its Ventress

. Run up behind him shouting 'Run Dooku the fan girls are coming' look round blankly like an idiot and then say 'Oh wait you have none' and walk away

. Dye his robes pink

* * *

**Any requests i take them so long as i can do them. also check out my other stories pwease!**


	8. Yoda

**Hello guys i'm going to answer a few reviews today. So many, i am physically shocked about how popular this story is! Thank you all!**

**Emo Anna: **He definatly has no fan girls! Of course you can use some of my ideas in your fan fictions, it would be a privalidge (I spelt that wrong!) Please give me a small amount of credit though please! ^^

**Epic Timelady TWright: **yes of course you can borrow some of these ideas for your chapters, but please give me a small amount of credit! :)

**Reader88AL: **Heres Yoda!

**snips1212:** i'll do Padme soon

**weathergirl17248: **I would hope he would!

**2011 Bruins: **I did find that Chapter 7 did lack a litle charm, i couldn't thinkk of any ideas but i hope this one will be better ^^

**Darth Sarcasm: **Hereeeees Yoda!

**Ahsoka Geek: **Great idea!

**JediChick101: **I do like the Anakin one, i will do Padme soon but heres Yoda for you!

**I have a lot of request for Yoda so here he is! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**How to annoy Yoda**

Ask when he was a youngling if he was thrown into a washing machine

Ask why he is green

Dye his fur yellow and shout out 'the sun it blinds me' whilst wearing sunglasses

Stick a thermometer into his mouth, when he asks why say 'Sorry Master I thought you were ill. You look a little green' and walk away.

Imitate his voice constantly

Shave his fur off in the night

Ask if its easy being green

Get the Jedi council to do Gangnam Style when he enters the council chambers

Brush his fur and put pink bows in it

Ask if he will join Dooku in the OAP lunch, remember its half price!

Ask him if his shoto is an example of what happens when you put your lightsaber in the washing machine

Wax his eyebrows

Ask him if he's been served as a Orderve

Ask 'Do you shop at Vodaphone.


	9. Padme Amidala

**Well s**t, it's been so long since I last updated this. I am very very sorry. I kind of abandoned it :/ But I will update it every couple of million years never fear! I am on 77 reviews of the story which is a huge amount so thank you all for sticking with it even though I haven't updated. So here's Padme for you!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

How to annoy Padme Amidala

Ask if she knows people ship Obi Wan and Anaki

Ask if she is in a relationship with Anakin, when she replies no ask if the fan girls can take him

Keep playing _'Across the Stars'_ whenever she is with Anakin

Ask why she has so many wigs

Tell her Bail Organa has a crush on her

Shout out Anakin's the father whenever she walks by

When she is in the Senate run in and shout out _'Run Padme, the fan-boys are coming'_

Ask if she likes men in tall black suits with masks

Call her panda bear

Quietly whisper into her ear _'cheese burger'_

* * *

**I don't even know with the last one! R&R plz ^^**


End file.
